Jedi and Padawan: A Star Wars Rebels Love Story
by CatandKaraForever
Summary: Ahsoka and Ezra fall in love, despite the age gap. Ezra/Ahsoka smutty romance. Requested by AhsokaFanboy and a guest.
1. Chapter 1

**Jedi And Padawan: A Star Wars Rebels Love Story**

 **Fandom: Star Wars Rebels**

 **Author: CatandKaraForever**

 **Rating: M  
Shoutout: I'd like to offer a Shoutout to an author who goes by the penname AhsokaFanboy, and one to the guest that wanted me to write an Ezra/Ahsoka porno.**

Ezra was attracted to Ahsoka, that much was certain. She was beautiful and strong. She was smart. And she was a former Jedi. To him it didn't matter that she was about 17 years older than he was. He had also noticed that whenever she walked past him she had a habit of making poses and expressions that caused him to grow hard. He was currently sitting in his room, lost in thoughts about the beautiful Togruta. Suddenly he imagined she was standing in front of him, completely nude. He hardened, and he stripped. He grabbed his cock, beginning to jerk off.

 _Ahsoka's mouth closed around Ezra's member, and she flicked his tip with her tongue. He let out a low moan as the Togruta's soft mouth deftly sucked him off. She began to lovingly fondle his balls, and he cummed with a scream, shooting his seed into her mouth. She jerked him off again, so that he hardened, then laid down with her ass pointing his way. He pushed into her, driving in and out until he cummed again, shooting his seed into her asshole. The feeling of her tight asshole around his cock made him harden again, and he pulled out, driving into her pussy. He pumped in and out of her, until they cummed together. He felt his seed shooting up into her, and she screamed as a massive wave of pleasure swept through her and she orgasmed._

Ezra snapped out of his daydream as he reached orgasm. When he snapped out of it, he found that Ahsoka was under him, and he was pumping in and out of her.

"It really was happening! I thought it was just a daydream," Ezra said as he pulled out of her.

"You're amazing, Ezra," Ahsoka said with a grin, "better than I expected."  
"You too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Jedi and Padawan: A Star Wars Rebels Love Story  
Fandom: Star Wars Rebels  
**

 **Author: CatandKaraForever**

 **Rating: M**

Ahsoka kissed Ezra on the mouth, her hand wandering down to Ezra's pants. Her hand closed around the buckle of his pants, but before she could unhook his pants, they heard a gasp. They broke apart, Ezra groaning at the interruption of his heated session with Ahsoka, who he had been dating for a couple of days. Sabine stood there, her arms crossed across her armored chest.

"What the hell?"

She was obviously angry.

"You're sleeping with Ahsoka? Ezra, I...I," her hand dropped to the hilt of her pistol, and she drew, pointing at Ezra, who put his hands up, "I'm in love with you, Ezra."  
Sabine's voice now sounded hurt, not just angry. Ezra grimaced.  
"Sabine, I'm so sorry. I didn't know...Or I would have handled this better, but...I love you, just not that way. You're like a sister to me. It's just...Ahsoka's so much more special. She's force-sensitive, like me...and.."  
Zeb, Kanan and Hera came running in.  
"What's going on? OH!'  
Sabine shoved her friends aside and stormed out, holstering her pistol.

"Ezra, Ahsoka, explain yourselves," Kanan said, staring at the two as Hera went to talk to Sabine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jedi and Padawan: A Star Wars Rebels Love Story  
Fandom: Star Wars Rebels  
**

 **Author: CatandKaraForever**

 **Rating: M**

Ezra groaned as he leaned against the wall with his hands in his hair. Kanan and Hera had freaked out when they found about him and Ahsoka. Ahsoka cornered him, a look of stress on her face.

"Ezra, we need to talk."

Her younger boyfriend knew it probably wasn't good, so he braced for the worst.  
"Ezra, I'm pregnant."  
Ezra suddenly felt dizzy. Blackness faded into his vision and he fell to the ground. When he woke, he was laying all alone on the _Ghost_.  
"Hello?"

His voice echoed throughout the empty ship. Suddenly he was unnerved, so he ignited his lightsaber, fearing that someone hostile had gotten aboard.

"Ahsoka?"

He could sense her presence through the Force, barely, but that was the only way he could tell she was still on the ship. He reached out, attempting to use the feeling he got of her presence to track her. He followed the trail of her presence, until he came to one of the ship's turrets. She was laying with her head against the panel that held the turret's controls, twitching occasionally.

"Ahsoka?"  
He reached out, putting his hand on her shoulder. She did not wake, and he grew concerned.

"Soka?"

 **Ahsoka's POV:**

 _I reached out an arm to a young girl, who was cowering in front of me._

 _"Little girl, I'm not going to hurt you. Come with me," I said gently, kneeling in front of her._

 _Suddenly she grew, her face growing much more mature, and her eyes growing clearer. When she stopped growing, she stood about Kanan's height. She had fairly short Lekku, and Ezra's piercing blue eyes. She had pale orange skin that was more of Ezra's skin color then mine, and I could very faintly see outlines of traditional Togruta facial markings. My gut told me that she was my daughter, and Ezra's. My suspicion was confirmed when suddenly her gaze shifted past me. She called out as she shrank back to her child state.  
"MOMMY!"  
_ _She ran past me as I spun. I saw a young man, unmistakably Ezra, standing next to a middle aged Togruta, who I knew was me. Just as I went towards them, my vision faded out, and I snapped awake.  
_

* * *

Ahsoka snapped awake with a gasp.

"Soka? You okay?"  
"Yes," she said, "I'm fine. I just had a vision. Our child. It's a girl. I just saw her. And us."


End file.
